Scorn the Dragon King
Scorn the Dragon King (also called the Dragon King or Scorn) was a dragon who once ruled over the Sky Kingdom, and Club Penguin Online Island long ago, who returned years later and was later destroyed by a group of brave knights. He tried to overthrow the kingdom of Club Penguin Online in 2019. Gary (who was aware of the Dragon King's presence) made knight armor that could withstand the dragons' attacks. He flew over the island waiting to strike for revenge. His lair was the Mountain of Misery. He was defeated along with his statues, so it is unknown whether this dragon will return. History First rise to power In Ye Club Penguin on the eve of a royal celebration, Garriana ordered rainbow puffle toots that she needed to create her potion of mighty dragon. Adding the toots to the currently brewing cauldron, something went wrong: the potion began to steam and light green smoke billowed from the frothing liquid. She accidentally opened a portal to Scorn's domain .... releasing him onto the ancient Club Penguin Online. Three weeks later, she sent a distress signal to Gary, hoping to establish a partnership in which they would defeat the tyrannical king. Following her request, Gary took the Time Trekker 3000 to Garriana's time. When he arrived, he, Garriana, and a medieval version of Rookie discussed their plans and decided on uniting the five kingdoms in order to defeat Scorn. However, it was not that simple: throughout their journey, Scorn had struck fear into the hearts of all the kingdoms, leaving them defenseless and weak. He flew to Gary and his crew when they realized this, taunting them of his superiority and power. Yet, his ego betrayed him when Gary used his time trekker once more to summon his family - the Garys - to this moment, where they all defeated him and, following this, banished him with the help of Garriana. Third rise to power In 2019, the dragon king Scorn escaped his well-deserved imprisonment in a dungeon and came back to the Sky Kingdom to plot his evil revenge, a modern scientist named Gary was aware of this, and made armor for penguins to wear. They were to gather weapons, such as the Slingshot, and uncovered the legendary Thunder Blade. They raced to the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the old kingdom ruins. Finally, they raced to the Sky Kingdom for the final confrontation with Scorn. The battle had only begun... After training and hard work blasting the spheres with the Slingshot, Scorn exploded into pure light energy. The kingdom had been saved! The entire island rejoiced, and the path to the Sky Kingdom was opened. Appearances *Medieval Party 2019 Backgrounds Trivia *He is the fifth custom mascot in Club Penguin Online. **Although he existed in the original Club Penguin game, he was never meetable. *There are furniture items based on him, those are the Scorn Statue and Scorn Flag. *A picture of Scorn appears in the renovated Lodge Attic on a bulletin board. *The EPF Handbook Scorn's section says that "His darkness may rise again". *He is one of the only mascots to not have a signature, just like Sam the Sasquatch. Gallery Sky Kingdom.jpg|Scorn's kingdom, now known as the Sky Kingdom Blade.jpg|A knight is about to face Scorn with the Thunder Blade Mountain of Scorn.jpg|Scorn flying over the Sky Kingdom Scorn in Sky Kingdom.PNG.png|Scorn the Dragon King in the Sky Kingdom Scorn Defeated.jpg|Scorn when he bursts into a massive white spark, showing he is disappearing Lodge Attic bulletin board 1.png|The bulletin board with the picture of Scorn in the Lodge Attic Player Cards Scorn PC.png|Default Sprites Scorn Sprite.png|In-game look Category:Custom Mascots